


Sweet dreams

by Anili_2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Going mad after heartbreake, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: What happens when the most important person in your life doesn't notice you the way you do them?





	Sweet dreams

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

 

I dreamed I held you in my arms

 

She had grown used to seeing nightmares rather than dreams, so it always surprised her when she got to enjoy the warmth of a dream truly filled with happiness. It was easy to imagine how those comfortable arms would feel around her body, holding onto her while she held onto him. 

 

But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

 

So I hung my head and I cried.

 

Only when she woke up did she realise that the reason she dreamed was because being awake had become one big nightmare. This was a nightmare she couldn't escape from and where she had to keep a smile on her face. 

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

 

You make me happy when skies are gray

 

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

 

Please don't take my sunshine away

 

He had become one of her reasons to live and keep that smile in place. When her mask cracked every now and then, he was there to support her like always.Because of that the mask never cracked completely so he never got to know that it was pain about him that hid behind it’s surface. She kept going even when she knew that there was no way to get him truly back to herself. He never would be as happy with her as he was with Her. 

 

I'll always love you and make you happy

 

If you will only say the same

 

But if you leave me and love another

 

You'll regret it all some day

 

The mask had been easy to build and put on. She knew it wasn’t smart on the long run and that both of them might end up regretting the choices they made. Of course she was aware that the possibility of him regretting the happiness he had gotten were very slim and she didn't really want to take that away from him. 

 

You told me once, dear, you really loved me

 

And no one else could come between

 

But now you've left me and love another

 

You have shattered all of my dreams

 

She had grown to embrace the memories of the times when they still only had each other. It might have been cold but back then she had felt warm inside. Now everything was warm but she felt cold. The dreams she had had in the daylight world had been crushed yet she couldn't show that. Tear filled nights that lulled her to those warm dreams had become her lifeline to cling on to so she could put on the mask the next morning. 

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

 

You make me happy when skies are gray

 

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

 

Please don't take my sunshine away

 

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me

 

When I awake my poor heart pains

 

So when you come back and make me happy

 

I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame

 

It wasn’t really a surprise when the pleasant dreams were gone too. The nightmare took over her life and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Living in a nightmare slowly ate her away and she started whispering lies to herself of how he would one day come back and they could return to those days in the caves where it was only them. Her thoughts kept eating away everything else and one day she wasn’t even aware of her true surroundings. It was cold outside again, ice hanging off of the trees that surrounded her just like the ice that ate her alive. She laid down to rest, a smile that couldn't be called sane on her lips as she whispered the last words before falling asleep. “Wake me up when it’s warm again, Christian.” 

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

 

You make me happy when skies are gray

 

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

 

Please don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> I really just love playing with Natsuki's emotions so most of the time it end up as something like this.


End file.
